The present invention relates to a new and improved disposable urinary pad having high liquid impact capacity, high liquid retention, and which allows the skin of the wearer to remain dry.
Disposable absorbent products have been known for some time, including such products as disposable diapers, sanitary napkins, wound dressings, bandages, incontinent pads, and the like. These products incorporate an absorbent batt which is used to absorb and hold or contain body fluids. Initially in many of these products, especially diapers and sanitary napkins, the absorbent batt comprised what is termed "wadding" or plies of tissue. The wadding was disposed between a liquid-impermeable backing and a liquid-permeable facing and the plies of tissue were used to absorb and, hopefully, contain the liquid within the product. A diaper which utilizes such an absorbent batt is disclosed in U.S. Reissue Pat. No. 26,151.
The wadding type of product was replaced, for the most part, by an improved absorbent batt which comprises what is termed "fluffed wood pulp fibers". This absorbent batt comprises a layer of individualized wood pulp fibers with the layer having substantial thickness. A diaper which incorporates such fluffed wood pulp absorbent batt is described in U.S. Pat. No. 2,788,003. This diaper had improved absorbent capacity and somewhat better containment than a diaper using a wadding layer. Also, the fluffed wood pulp layer is quite soft, flexible, and conformable, and, hence, produces an improved diaper over diapers using wadding as the absorbent layer.
Although fluffed wood pulp absorbent batts have a good absorptive capacity, the efficiency with which the capacity is used in a diaper or sanitary napkin is poor. The reason for this is that the fluid to be absorbed is generally deposited in a localized area within the absorbent batt, and the ability of the fluid to move along the plane of the batt is poor. The fluid tends to follow a radial wicking path and consequently moves to the closest edge of the batt where it generally is no longer contained and the product leaks.
In designing a disposable urinary device, one must be mindful of the special problems of an incontinent adult. First, the void of an adult generally is much higher in volume than that of an infant, so a device with greater absorptive capacity than that of an infant's diaper is needed. Second, a bulge under clothing is accepted by society for an infant, but the ambulatory adult with an incontinence problem longs for a product which is not visible through ordinary clothing. Third, the proportions and shape of the legs and torso of the adult differ considerably from those of an infant. Therefore, a mere enlargement of an infant diaper is not a satisfactory product.
A number of years ago, "superabsorbent materials", i.e., materials which will absorb many times their weight of liquid, were developed. Since the development of such materials, attempts to incorporate them in absorbent products such as diapers to enhance the absorption performance of these products have been made. Theoretically, a minimum amount of superabsorbent incorporated in a product would make that product perform as well or better than the prior art products. Perhaps one of the first products to incorporate such a superabsorbent material in a disposable diaper is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,670,731. This patent discloses an absorbent dressing comprising an absorbent layer sandwiched between a permeable facing and an impermeable backing sheet. The absorbent layer contains water-insoluble cross-linked hydrocolloid polymer as the superabsorbent material.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,525,337 discloses an absorbent element for sanitary napkins or the like consisting of an accordion-pleated pad formed from a thin layer of absorbent fibers faced on each side with sheets of absorbent cellulose wadding. The pleats are secured in their folded configuration by having the peaks of the folds on one side of the pad attached to an anchoring sheet.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,685,914 discloses a disposable urinary pad which utilizes superabsorbent material. The pad disclosed in this patent comprises a liquid-impermeable, substantially flexible shell containing a superstructure consisting essentially of a fibrous web of hydrophobic, wet resilient, dry resilient fibers and an absorbent medium in intimate contact with at least a portion of said superstructure and at least a portion of said shell. In a preferred embodiment, the superstructure is a corrugated fibrous web, e.g., of polyester fibers, and the absorbent medium is a superabsorbent material.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,501,586 discloses an absorbent structure comprising a moisture-impermeable backing, an absorbent batt and a moisture-permeable cover covering at least the side opposite the moisture-impermeable backing. The absorbent batt is of loosely-compacted, cellulosic fibers and is provided with a reservoir having a capacity of at least 10 cc. The reservoir is formed by compression of the fibers in the reservoir zone and is located so that the product, when worn, retains the proper shape.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,731,070 discloses an absorbent article particularly suitable for use by male and female incontinents. The absorbent article includes a urine receptacle pocket offset to one end of the product and formed by folding the product and adhering together portions of a moisture impervious sheet that are folded over side marginal edges of an absorbent batt.
The present invention provides a new and improved absorbent product which possesses a large liquid storage capacity, which is conformable to the body of the wearer and comfortable in use, which is not readily apparent through normal clothing and which more efficiently utilizes the liquid-retentive capacity of the absorbent materials.